FF7Clouds battle
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: They stop off at a town to investigate some rumors about you know who and Cloud gets a challenge letter and leaves in secret so now it may be up to a gold chocobo and the others to save him before its too late. I wrote this to celebrate my one year anni
1. Pairing off

There were reports of spotting a man that looked like Sephiroth in a town nearby so they stopped over to get supplies and check out the rumors.

They landed the Highwind nearby and proceeded on foot.

Vincent: We should split up into groups.

Tifa: I think he's right.

Cloud: Alright we'll go in teams of 3.

Yuffie: Who's with who?

Cloud: All right lets see. why not pair up with who you want.

Tifa: I'll go with Cloud.

Cid: I need some more tools.

Barret: Fine i guess i'll go with you since i'll be around there anyway.

Cid: What for?

Barret: Ammo for my arm among other things okay.

Cid: Yeah Yeah whatever.

Vincent: I'll be going with you two then.

Cid: Lemme guess ammo.

Vincent: yes.

Cait Sith: Well i guess i'll get the ship restocked.

Yuffie: Is'nt there a materia store near there?

Cait Sith: Ummm yes.

Nanaki/Red 13: Well i think i'll go with you two.

Yuffie: Why's that?

Nanaki/Red13: Well becuase last time you two were on your own...

Yuffie: Alright alright.

Cloud: Well lets go then.

So they split up into teams of three consisting of Team 1 being..

Cloud & Tifa-----Team 2 consisted of Cid, Vincent & Barret. While the last one being team 3 was Yuffie, Nanaki, and Cait Sith.

There tasks were simple enough.

Tifa and Cloud were going to investigate the rumors about Sephiroth while Barret,Cid and Vincent were going to supply some more ammo for themselves and the HighWind. And Nanaki,Yuffie and Cait Sith were going to resupply the ship with things such as food and medical supplies among other basics. The mechanincs where set to do a check up on the HighWind while everyone was in town.

But today would be a day they would remember.

RogueWarrior869: This fic is in honor of my one year anniversary of FinalFantasy 7/Seven...I have had the idea for a while but just now write it...eh.

My advice to you people...Get up and go play FF7...Its awesome. Go work on your old files...or start new ones...You know you want to...Happy Holidays. V()V.


	2. Team 3's shopping adventure

We'll start with Team 3.

Yuffie/Nanaki/CaitSith.

There were three shops lined up and each one connected to the next which was really convienent for them.

In front of the stores.

Yuffie: Well im off.

Nanaki: We'll meet back here in an hour agreed?

Yuffie&CaitSith: Agreed.

So Yuffie went to the Materia store (No surprise there.) While Cait Sith went to get a food order for the ship and Nanaki went to get a shipment of medical supplies for the HighWind.

In the Materia store..

Yuffie: You cannot want this much gil for this materia! It's to common for that much!

ShopKeeper: Look kid the price is not gonna change because you wont SHUTUP!

Yuffie: You have no idea who your dealing with do you?

ShopKeeper: Whatever.

Yuffie: Im the great ninja Yuffie.

ShopKeeper: If your a ninja and can prove it i'll give ya that materia no charge.

Yuffie: Fine.

An hour later.

Cait Sith: I did'nt think you brought that much money Yuffie?

Yuffie: I did'nt.

Nanaki: Then how did you get all that materia? Dont tell me you stole them.

Yuffie: No i did not steal them...I won them far and square.

Nanaki: Really?

Yuffie: I won a series of bets against the Shopkeeper..so there :b.

Nanaki: Real mature.

Cait Sith: What type of bets?

Yuffie: He did'nt believe i was a ninja.

So he setup a challenge for me to prove it...All i had to do was land my Shuriken on a target's bullseye. And one thing led to another and here i am.

Nanaki: Well lets get going.

Cait Sith: Well im amazed you didnt have any trounle Nanaki.

Nanaki: Dont be so amazed.

Yuffie: Ohhhh what happened?

Nanaki: Well when i went in the store earlier...

Flashback to earlier.

Nanaki walks in the shop.

Shopkeeper: errr hello kitty.

Nanaki: Hello.

Shopkeeper: You can talk?

Nanaki: Yes..I need to place an order of medical supplies for my ship.

Shopkeeper: Are you an alien cat?

Nanaki thinks to himself: Its sometimes hard to be the last of your kind.

Nanaki: No i am the last of my kind from

Cosmo Canyon.

Shopkeeper: Ohh i apologize..I have a cousin there and have heard stories of animals such as yourself but i have never seen one.

Nanaki: That is alright.

Shopkeeper: Well whats your order?

End flashback.

Yuffie: Well that was'nt so bad.

Nanaki: It was slightly embaressing.

Cait Sith: Yeah just about the same thing happened to me too...

Flashback.

Cait Sith walks in the store.

Shopkeeper: Your that cat creature from Gold Saucer aren't ya?

Cait Sith: Err yes.

Shopkeeper: Ummm wil you tell my fortune?

Cait Sith: Okay but i need an order of food supplies for my ship.

Shopkeeper: Alrighty.

CaitSith does a little thing and hands the guy his fortune..

It says...You will have a profitable day.

Shopkeeper: Thats amazing and you wanted an order for your ship eh?

CaitSith: Yes it is...

End flashback.

Yuffie: So you tricked the guy?

CaitSith: Hey i left him another fortune okay!

Yuffie: Dont need to be so testy.

Nanaki: Shall we get going then.

CaitSith&Yuffie: Alright.

AWESOMEZZ...18 on 12/22 at 5:59 pm and its 9:14. 18 today and proud of it! Happy B-Day to me! Wheee.

The nice people get cake. The mean people get to listen to...PBS all day. :P..HaHa Just kidding thats way too mean...OOh i know they get no...whatever it is they like..So there.

I have saying Awesomezz for days now it seems to be my new fav word.

And no i have not been drinking or doing anything that could get me in jail...im just crazy...Never had any drugs or alcohol and PROUD of it!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU THE PEOPLEZ! (). And your animal family member(s)!

Dont forget to get your animal family member(s) a gift..I got one for my cat Rogue..Beacause there family too. That reminds me i need to get my mothers kitty Storm a gift as well...Err Later!


End file.
